


跑团玩家

by ridgeline



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Fantasy, M/M, TRPG
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 高魔世界的冒险者跑现实背景团，怎么可能会出现什么问题呢。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源是Dead Gentlemen Productions, Lynnvander Productions和Zombie Orpheus Entertainment (ZOE)在2013年拍的网络短剧The Gamers: Humans & Households，内容是一群TRPG世界里面的冒险者跑现代模组，本文其余内容完全无关

秋收祭典已经结束了，因为地面上显然已经安静了下来，暮星塔的学徒们送来最后一批清水和面包就匆匆离开了，还关上了地牢的大门。此刻烛光的影子在地下室的墙上闪烁，所有宾客都已经在桌子旁就坐，全都严肃地看着位于席首的那个人——暮星塔的主人，大法师莱昂纳德。

莱昂纳德坐在自己的扶手椅上，满意地看着自己的客人，来自传奇冒险小队的五位知名冒险者：圣骑士伊恩，半身人武僧特德，牧师西奥多，精灵野蛮人玛蒂尔达，法师法赛尔。

“请所有人把自己的羊皮纸放到桌子上，”莱昂纳德说，“现在是修改技能和背景的最后时刻。如果有什么不确定的地方，可以参考规则书，就在桌子上。”

“都已经填好了。”伊恩说，其他人表示赞同。

五张羊皮纸依次在长桌上摊开，所有空格都填满了，附带着精美的人物素描肖像。

“很高兴看到大家准备得很好。那么。好……我看看，好，面包和肉干储备——充足，葡萄酒——充足，复活法术卷轴——充足，“莱昂纳德意味深长地审视围在长桌旁边的五个人，满意地注意到他们的表情多少都变得有点不自在。”那么，各位准备好开始12小时无休深渊之旅了吗？”

“等下，我得先去上个厕所。”法赛尔说。

“老是这样。”西奥多抱怨，“比利森，你的肠胃简直就像是对重大时刻过敏。”

“我还对其他65种东西过敏，包括花生、其他紫铜，还有你的烂脾气。”法赛尔回敬。

莱昂内德礼貌地发出了一声类似于‘我好像听到了有人要上厕所’的咳嗽声，法赛尔不屑地耸了耸肩，迅速消失在通往楼上的台阶上。

沉默。

“趁这个机会，大家可以再完善一下自己的卡。”莱昂内德建议，“上一组冒险者的结局相当……”他犹豫了一下，停了下来。

“其实，我也想去上厕所。”特德礼貌地说。

“这么说我也——”陆陆续续的声音。

也许一开始就告诉他们这是个12个小时的马拉松是个坏主意，莱昂内德痛苦地意识到。

半个小时之后，所有人都顺利地满足了自己的需求，再次在长桌旁边就坐。他们开始看起来有点心不在焉了，不妙。好吧，也许这个开头不是很顺利。莱昂内德迅速拿出地图，在桌子上铺展开来，他满意地看到每个人的注意力都被吸引了，注视着那陌生而奇异的地貌。

“‘无阻碍厕所’是什么……”特德不确定地说。

“也许是安全的区域，没有陷阱。”玛蒂尔达说，神情严肃。

“好了，”莱昂纳德打断了他们，“在我们开始之前，请各位再确认一下自己的人物卡。请记住，队友的技能和天赋可能是你在千钧一发之际的救命稻草。”

“还用说吗。”西奥多发出一声不满的咕哝。

“我先开始？”伊恩说。

“请。”

“我的角色是一位销售代表，人类，意大利人，男性，30岁，掌握的技能是哄骗(精通)，威胁，弄虚作假，坚韧不拔（熟练）。我的副职业是桌游玩家，所以我还有熬夜（熟练），鸡同鸭讲（熟练），耐心（精通）。我的减益状态是……嗯，酒精肝，在说出类似‘下次我一定会参加’之类咒语的时候会暂时消失三回合，我还有有点秃顶。”

“伊恩，你真的确定要用这张卡吗？”莱昂纳德指出。

“我想尝试一点新东西。”伊恩好脾气地笑了一下。

“好，下一个？”

玛蒂尔达拿起自己的人物卡，念了出来。

“我的角色是人力资源部经理，人类，美国人，男性，40岁，天主教徒，我的技能是判断（初级），临时表演，挑剔，虚假的希望。我的副职业是金属乐爱好者，所以我有酒量（精通），极佳的体力，争论（熟练）。我的肺有点问题，同时我几乎没有听力。”

“下一个。”

“我的角色的职业是挨踢——”法赛尔念道。

“IT。”

“IT。人类，德国人，男性，28岁，飞面神教教徒。我的技能是重启，再次重启，拔电源，网络检测，监控……我爱这个职业，基本上就是法师，还不用每天都记忆法术。我的副职业是Instagram名人，我有修图（精通），掐架（精通），啊，这个有意思，似乎我可以召唤出大量幻影分身，但是仅限在网——络上，没有时间和数量限制。”

“减益状态？”

“没有。”

“比利森。”西奥多说，加重了声音。

“因为某种特殊的城市诅咒，我只能穿黑色的紧身衣裤，否则我将承受魅力大幅度削减，而且会被误认为是丹麦人。剩下的部分我拒绝讨论，以及我还是对66种东西过敏，所以我有医疗常识（熟练）和自制药物以及医疗器械（初级）。”

“过敏还是包括西奥多的脾气？”特德问道。

“包括西奥多的脾气。”

西奥多哼了一声。

西奥多的人物卡是公关部的员工，女性，他用手遮挡大部分信息，拒绝和其他人分享，只含糊地说了一些‘搞媒体的’和‘很会说话’，其他人对视一眼，心照不宣公关部员工这个职业多半是混乱邪恶阵营。 _牧师。_ 而特德作为整个小队脾气最好而且最懒得扔骰子的人，拿了一张保安的默认卡片，他甚至干脆填了本名上去，莱昂纳德辅助他修改了背景：人类，男性，俄罗斯+墨西哥混血儿，35岁，退役士兵，枪械（精通），格斗（精通），常识（精通），副职业瑜伽爱好者，超人的柔韧度（精通），耐心（精通），加上增益状态健康的作息后，他的卡片数据几乎无懈可击。不过，当所有人意识到他是唯一一个有武器的角色的时候，一场沉默的对峙持续了五分钟，一直到莱昂纳德宣布不能每个人的职业都是保安。

“我不敢相信。这些人生活在一个无法携带武器的世界里面，他们要怎么保护自己？”玛蒂尔达最后做出了评论。

其余四个人和莱昂纳德一起点了点头，同样感到难以置信。

等所有数据修正完毕，羽毛笔插回墨水瓶，羊皮纸重新在桌子上摊开之后，莱昂纳德打开秘宝匣，拿出他两个月前就已经准备好了的棋子，五个活灵活现、穿着奇怪衣物的小人儿。所有人都聚精会神地看着他，一直到所有棋子都站在冒险的起始处，一个叫做公司大门的地方。夜鹰小队的英雄们屏息静气，不知道自己将要面对什么样的危险和挑战。莱昂内特透过面前的隔板，看着他们脸上兴奋而紧张的神色，又一次感受到了那种每次冒险开始之前的激动。

“各位，第二十二次地球位面跑团会开始，我是你们的地下城主，我将会引导你们开始一段复杂、困难重重而神奇的旅途，”他大声宣布，“这个模组的名字叫做————”

“希尔电器有限公司第二十次年会之旅。”

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_销售代表、人力资源部经理、IT、公关、保安五个人站在公司门口，此刻夜幕已经降临——_  
  
“等等，”西奥多说，“你不是应该用名字来称呼我们吗？”  
  
沉默。  
  
“我是可以用名字来称呼你们，”莱昂纳德说，“但是你能念出斯维亚托波尔克·阮吗？”  
  
“抱歉，但是你刚刚说的那一长串是什么？”  
  
“特德的角色名字。”  
  
“抱歉打断你了，请继续。”西奥多彬彬有礼地说。  
  
“我能念出来。”法赛尔指出。  
  
“闭嘴，比利森。第一百万次提醒你：贵族背景也不能让你变得了不起，只会让你更加讨人厌。”  
  
“这是歧视， _丘八。_ ”  
  
莱昂纳德礼貌地咳嗽了一声。  
  
“请你继续。”伊恩说，无视两个队员依然在怒目而视。  
  
莱昂纳德清了一下嗓子，再次开始解说：  
  
 _销售代表、人力资源部经理、IT、公关、保安五个人站在公司门口，此刻夜幕已经降临，稀稀拉拉的人群正在走上台阶，他们的打扮各异，有的似乎互相认识，有的似乎是陌生人，但是他们好像都没有特别注意到伫立在大门口的五人组。现在玩家的行动是？_  
  
“我们跟着人群走。”伊恩说，其他人谨慎地赞同。  
  
 _现在小队跟着人群通过走廊，进入等待大厅。这是一个巨大而空旷的地方，主要由钢铁和大理石构成，柔和的光线从上方撒下，光源似乎是某种固定在天花板上的能量石，一个奇妙的地方。人群在一面墙前面停了下来，现在他们分成了两列，等待电梯——_  
  
“电梯是什么？”玛蒂尔达说。  
  
“嗯……”莱昂纳德迅速地拿出羊皮纸，画了一个示意草图。冒险者们看着草图，脸上都露出了狐疑的神色。  
  
“一个笼子？”法赛尔说，挑起了眉毛，“这些人在等待两个完全封闭的钢铁笼子？他们是某种……罪犯吗？”  
  
所有人紧张了起来。  
  
“不，电梯是一种可以上下移动的钢铁笼子，速度很快，是一种交通工具。”  
  
“上下移动？我们的目的地是在悬崖上吗？”特德问，“为什么建筑物里面会有悬崖？”  
  
“不……”  
  
“我知道了，这些等电梯的人都是牧师。”法赛尔大声宣布，“就和夏峰修道院一样，他们在特制的铁笼上面固定永久的浮空术，用那个来搬运每个月需要的给养。”  
  
“对，很像那样，不过不，法赛尔，他们不是牧师。他们只是……其他员工，在等待电梯。电梯会把他们送到他们的目的地。”  
  
“电梯上面也有永久的浮空术吗？”特德问，“我还是不明白为什么建筑物里面有悬崖。”  
  
“没有，电梯就只是电梯。而且不，特德，建筑物里面没有悬崖。好了，你们现在的行动是？”莱昂纳德干脆利落地打断了他们。  
  
冒险者们对视一眼，然后交头接耳了一会儿，一起看向圣骑士。  
  
“我等电梯，同时观察其他人如何和电梯互动。”伊恩说。  
  
 _随着叮的一声，电梯上方的一盏三角形的绿灯亮了，电梯门打开，人们陆续走了进去，然后电梯门关上，指示灯变成了黄色。现在大厅里面只剩下五人组，四周变得寂静。_  
  
莱昂纳德停止陈述，看着他们。  
  
“看起来不像是浮空术。”法赛尔谨慎地说，看向其他队员。他们耸了耸肩。  
  
“我要求得知更多有关电梯的讯息。”伊恩说。  
  
“电梯是一种机械装置，”莱昂内德念出卡片上的说明，“在现代社会得到了广泛应用，是人类文明的重要组成部分。它们快捷、无声而安全地把人们送到目的地，只有很小的几率会出故障。电梯主要是靠按钮工作的，它能确认你的目的地，不会出错。”  
  
冒险者们再次交换了一下眼神。  
  
“死亡陷阱。”玛蒂尔达说，带着精灵和野蛮人特有的那种庄重感。  
  
莱昂纳德感觉到一阵轻微的头痛向他袭来。有时他真的很烦地牢老手，但说实话也不能怪他们，如果你一年大部分时间都在躲避墙壁上射出的箭和地板上突然出现的大坑，很难不养成过份警惕的心态以及一种走进任何房间都只走在正中间，不靠近任何墙壁，而且每走两步就要伸出脚试探一下的奇怪走路姿势。  
  
“不，不是。”他说，“各位，我们真的不能一晚上都困在电梯前面。请做出决定。”  
  
所有冒险者脸上的表情说清楚了他们一点也不相信他。  
  
“我要对电梯使用侦测邪恶。”伊恩说，一脸庄重。  
  
“伊恩，现实世界没有侦测邪恶，请使用你的角色的技能。”  
  
“没有？”伊恩说，看起来受到了不小的震动，“那……这个位面的人要如何避免埋伏的邪恶？”  
  
“看传统报纸和CNN。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“没什么，还有人想对电梯做点什么吗？”  
  
“我要侦测陷阱。”伊恩说。  
  
“感知检定，扔骰子。”  
  
法赛尔拿起骰子，20。  
  
“电梯是安全的。好了，你们现在的行动是？”莱昂纳德说。  
  
沉默。无人回答。  
  
十五分钟过去了。  
  
还是无人回答。  
  
“你刚刚说，电梯能确定我们要去哪里？”伊恩说，打破了沉默。  
  
“对。”  
  
“所以这个机关是有感知能力的？”  
  
“可以这么说。”  
  
“它能确定某种目标，然后决定我们能不能安全地到达我们的目的地？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
有好一会儿，伊恩表情严肃，盯着电梯的素描，陷入了沉思。然后他缓慢地抬起头，审视了一遍所有的队员，他们的表情——莱昂纳德敢肯定，自己脸上的表情和他们一模一样——显得迷惑不解。伊恩又沉默了片刻，然后他的脸上出现了一种高贵而英勇的神色。  
  
“我要诱惑电梯。”他说。  
  
沉默。  
  
“请再说一遍。”莱昂内德说。  
  
“我要诱惑电梯。”伊恩重复，依然一脸严肃，“现实世界也是存在诱惑的吧？”  
  
一阵剧烈的头痛缓慢地浮现，莱昂纳德摇了摇头。  
  
“过一个魅力检定。”他说  
  
“以及，我的角色是意大利人，调｀情的时候有+2的种族优势。”  
  
“扔骰子吧。”  
  
17。  
  
所有人面面相觑，法赛尔发出一声轻蔑的笑声。  
  
“19。”莱昂纳德面无表情地宣布，“你成功地诱惑了电梯，电梯的指示灯似乎闪烁了一下，泄漏了它内心的动摇。”  
  
“然后呢？电梯门打开了吗？”  
  
“关着。”  
  
“但是…………”  
  
“看着秘识的份上，伊恩，它就只是一个电梯，你还指望有什么其他反应？”  
  
伊恩挫败地叹了口气。又一阵沉默。  
  
“我受够了。”玛蒂尔达说，声音冷酷，“既然它是安全的，那我就要砸开它。”  
  
不。  
  
“我要提醒各位的是，这个模组的时间点是在911之后，任何暴力行为都是不允许的。否则你们的人物会被关进监狱。”  
  
“我会逃出来。”玛蒂尔达说。  
  
“他们有枪。”  
  
“那我就抢走他们的枪，这样我就有武器了。”  
  
缓慢地，一副关于公关人员越狱而且夺走狱警装备的霰弹枪的精神图景出现在莱昂纳德的心里，这幅图景是如此栩栩如生，几乎引起了一些和之前几次跑团有关的非常不好的回忆，他迅速地摇了摇头。  
  
“我信任在座的各位都是有常识的公民，所以请按照规则来。”莱昂纳德说，“在任何情况下，我都不欢迎踢门团。”  
  
“还有，别再诱惑电梯了。”他补充。  
  
“如果我再试一次——”伊恩说。  
  
“不。”  
  
沉默。冒险者们面面相觑，玛蒂尔达表情平静，她显然还没放弃那个砸电梯的主意。莱昂纳德偷偷地看了一眼手册，绝望地试图找到怎么才能让电梯把冒险者们带到——  
  
“嗯。”特德说，举起一只手，“我要用一下我的常识技能？”  
  
“请说。”  
  
“好的，根据技能说明，我想我可以提出一些常识性的问题。”  
  
“是的，我想是这样。”  
  
“那么，除了电梯之外，我们还有没有其他办法到达目的地？”  
  
哦。  
  
当然有，当然。  
  
“你们可以走楼梯。”莱昂纳德说。

 

  
  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

目的地在二十五楼。

从五楼开始，冒险者小队每向上爬一层，就要接受一次体质检定，到了十二楼的时候，IT生命值就掉了三分之一。不过整个小队显然已经从电梯带来的冲击里面恢复了过来，找回了团队水准。他们停了下来，进行了一次作战会议。销售代表先从IT的背包里面搜刮到了几罐含咖啡因的软饮料，经过保安的常识检定之后，每个人都喝了一罐，再给IT喂了两条一种叫做士力架的干粮，确保生命值。显然，这个位面的人类主要是靠这两种叫做咖啡因和糖分的神秘物质为生的。接着，销售代表背起了IT，保安背起了人力资源经理，再次开始苦战。终于到达二十五楼的时候，经过最后一次体质检定，只有保安还能勉强站着，所有人都横七竖八躺了一地，无视其他路过员工的诧异眼神。

  
“我们需要更多的咖啡因，”伊恩说，“法赛尔的角色背包里面有那么多这种神奇的药剂，IT一定是一个充满了体力劳动的职业。”  
  
其他人严肃地点了点头，怜悯地看向IT的棋子。  
  
检定惩罚结束之后，他们再次出发，这一次，所有人都高度警戒。他们一致同意，必须要通过这么复杂而且困难的道路才能到达的地方，绝对不是一个可以安心的场所。莱昂纳德面无表情，看着他们组成松散的雁形阵，朝着年会入口进发。  
  
有一天，必须得有人对地牢冒险留下的精神伤害做一个系统总结，他安静地想，就叫做地牢后心理创伤综合征吧。  
  
“现在我们做什么？”西奥多说。  
  
“啊，你们已经迟到了。现在你们得在登记本上签名，领取手环，再进入会场。”莱昂纳德说。  
  
这部分异常地顺利，冒险者们完成了登记，莱昂纳德拿出第二张地图，铺在桌子上。这张地图才是接下来的重头戏，他愉快地想着他为客人们准备的冒险和惊吓。  
  
“你们现在到达了会场。”他宣布。  
  
“等等，我有一个疑问。”法赛尔说。  
  
“请说。”  
  
“作为理论派法师，我觉得你对冒险的概念有点错误。虽然我的同伴看起来都是很擅长做错误人生选择的类型，”法赛尔瞥了一眼同伴们，特别意味深长地看了一眼西奥多，“但是我们也算是一个经验丰富的小队。”  
  
“真是典型的法赛尔发言。”玛蒂尔达平静地说。  
  
“闭嘴，比利森！想一下你做的那些白痴决定！”西奥多抗议。  
  
“成为吸血鬼是我人生最正确的决定，但是你那个？我不那么确定。”  
  
莱昂纳德挑起了眉毛。  
  
“抱歉？”他说。  
  
“回到正题，莱昂纳德，在地牢里面，你是绝对没法靠着旁白躲避机关的。地牢里面出现的旁白只有两种可能性：一、它试图让你做一些非常恶心、可怕而且糟糕的事情；二、你缺钱，临时同意去性｀爱地牢客串，而且工作内容多半非常恶心、可怕而且糟糕。另外，就算你想举起一块大石头把机关砸个稀巴烂，也不会有人阻止你的，在地牢里面发生的事情，只会就留在地牢里面。”  
  
一片赞许的点头。  
  
“我有一次舔过一片闪闪发光的墙壁，只是为了确定它是不是有毒。”伊恩说。  
  
“确实有毒。”他补充。  
  
莱昂纳德的眉毛挑得更高了。  
  
“所以你的意思是在这个游戏里面，你们应该——？”他说。  
  
“我们六年前应该把比利森绑起来扔到河里面一直到他道歉为止？”西奥多说。  
  
“我倒想看你试一下。”法赛尔说。  
  
“我们不会把任何人扔到河里面，你知道他会死的。”伊恩好脾气地打断他们，“我们也不会咬任何人，法赛尔，我们说好了队伍里面不能再增加任何不死生物了。”  
  
看起来这番劝说的效力不是很大，因为法师依然在和牧师进行一种十分深沉而险恶的目光交流。过了差不多五分钟，莱昂纳德打了个哈欠，他俩才终于完事，各自双手环抱在胸前，无视对方。看不出来是谁赢了。  
  
“我的意思是，你可以释放一个幻象术，这样我们就可以自己探索场景了。”法赛尔说，没好气地。  
  
好主意，莱昂纳德意识到，沉默地看着自己手边那叠三英尺厚的羊皮纸说明书。  
  
“好主意。”他说。  
  
五分钟后，冒险重新开始。  
  
所有人都看着自己的棋子重新站在新的地图门口，一个小型的幻象叠放在地图上面，在小队面前，出现了一个稍微有点狭窄的大厅，几十个微小的人在大厅里面游荡，聊天，微弱的嘈杂声弥漫。特德放下酒杯，俯身看了一眼，点了点头。  
  
“那里是不是放着吃的？”他指着大厅最左边的一排桌子。  
  
“是，那里是冷餐吧台。”莱昂纳德说。  
  
“我要去那里。”特德说。  
  
“我们应该尽量一起行动，不知道接下来还会发生什么。”伊恩说。  
  
所有人点头。  
  
他们再次组成了松散的雁形阵，朝着大厅里面进发————  
  
“突袭轮！”莱昂纳德宣布，“因为你们迟到二十分钟，你们各自的部门赶来来抓你们了。”  
  
一群面目模糊的人朝着冒险者们的棋子逼近，他们似乎在说着一些让人恐惧的咒语， _“团队建设活动迟到，之后请写500字检讨”“没有团队精神，下周参加团建”“扣工资”_ ，虽然一句也听不懂他们在说什么，但这些话语里面的可怖意味毋庸置疑。  
  
“如果被抓住，你们就得去 ** _联谊_** 。”莱昂纳德补充，用自己拥有的最阴森可怕的声音。

 

  
  
TBC


End file.
